1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying an image on a display surface, and a method of controlling a display device.
2. Related Art
In the past, a display device such as a projector has been configured so as to perform a variety of functions using a remote-control device or the like (see, e.g., JP-A-2006-285167 (Document 1)). The device described in Document 1 performs an action of, for example, switching images supplied from a plurality of video sources in accordance with an operation of the remote-control device. Further, in the past, there has been proposed a display device in which a position input operation is performed using a pen-shaped device or the like (see, e.g., JP-A-2004-272433 (Document 2)).
As described in Document 2, in the device for performing the position input operation, it is difficult to operate all of the functions by the position input operation, and in some cases, an operation of the remote-control device is required for a control function such as a function of switching the image to be displayed. In such cases, the user is required to operate both of the device used for the position input operation and the remote-control device or the like, which is cumbersome.